Born to Make you Happy
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Wolfram y Yuuri mantuvieron una relacion amorosa por poco tiempo ya que el destino decidio separarlos. ¿Podran volver a estar juntos? Capitulo I: Recuerdos


**Born to Make you Happy**

**Por Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier**

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

¿Su amor no había sido suficiente?

Jamás creyó que podría sentirse de esa manera.  
El amor era tan complicado

Se había tardado en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Wolfram y cuando se le había declarado su amor no duro mucho…

**FLASH BACK**

Sus nervios le estaban matando.  
Era ya algo de noche y se encontraba solo en su habitación esperando a que su prometido llegara.

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.  
Vio entrar al rubio muy calmado, cerró la puerta detrás de si y comenzaron a hablar…

- Wolf… - Se rasco un poco la cabeza - ¿Cómo has estado? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y observo como este encaraba una ceja ante esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar

- Como siempre – Respondió. - ¿Qué pasa enclenque? – Decidió preguntar ya que todo parecía muy sospecho desde un principio.

- ¿Po-Por que crees que pasa algo?

- ARGH! Por que tu nunca me preguntas ese tipo de cosas y por que últimamente has estado actuando raro… ¿Qué es lo que me estas escondiendo?

Mierda! Había sido descubierto

Tampoco era que hubiera hecho mucho por no ser descubierto, sus actitudes le delataban por completo.

- No… No se de que hablas

- Claro que lo sabes, pero como siempre a mi no me cuentas nada… - Suspiro – Esta bien, Yuuri. Ya me acostumbre.

Sin haberse dado cuenta le había hecho enojar.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su amor se enojara con el y nuevamente, gracias a sus estupideces lo había conseguido.

- Wolf, no te enojes

Si lo estaba escuchando pero justo en ese momento que se encontraba molesto opto por no responde.

Yuuri se trato de acercar a el pero en cuanto Wolfram se dio cuenta comenzó a caminar con dirección al pequeño armario donde busco su ropa de dormir.

- Wolf, por favor, no te pongas así – En silencio se acerco a el y le acorralo.

Yuuri le atrapo.

Estaba entre el cuerpo que mas deseaba y el pequeño armario.  
Se puso nervioso al verse en esa situación.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto en susurro

- Queria decirte que… - Con una mano le tomo el mentón y se acerco mas a el, poso sus labios sobre los suyos y susurro sobre estos – Decirte que te amo – Sin mas, termino de juntar sus labios en un delicado beso.

Wolfram no tardo en corresponderle, paso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri y tímidamente respondió aquel deseado beso.

A los pocos segundos se separaron y se miraron directo a los ojos.

Wolfram tenía un pequeño color rojo sobre sus mejillas lo cual se le hizo muy tierno a Yuuri, paso una de sus manos y le acaricio.

- De verdad te amo – Volvió a decirle

El rubio sonrió, esas sencillas palabras las había estado esperando por mucho tiempo…

A pesar de que le había correspondido el beso y le había sonreído de aquella manera, Yuuri estaba esperando más que eso.

Estaba esperando que le dijera lo mismo sin embargo ninguna palabra llego por parte del rubio, eso entristeció un poco al Maou.

Wolfram se dio cuenta de que Yuuri esperaba una respuesta, le tomo de la mano y dijo…

- También te amo, Yuuri…

Lo bueno era que se encontraban solos en una habitación sin ningún ruido por que de no ser así Yuuri no le habría escuchado.

Lo importante era que se lo había dicho…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through_

En ese momento pensó que de ahí en adelante su vida juntos seria maravillosa y que nada les separaría, pero no fue así…

Desgraciadamente tuvieron que separarse y eso le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma, ¿Qué seria de su vida si Wolfram no se encontraba a su lado?

Había tantas cosas que le fascinaban sobre Wolfram y nunca pudo decírselas, le encantaba la manera en que lo celaba por que así le demostraba lo mucho que le amaba, le gustaba la pequeña familia que llegaron a formar, Greta y ellos dos, a pesar de que solo eran tres su amor los unía mas, le gustaba aquella pijama rosada que tenia, le dejaba ver partes de su hermoso cuerpo que no se le podían apreciar bajo ese uniforme y a pesar de que su amado rubio no era el mejor pintor que existiera a el le gustaban sus cuadros…

Se acerco a su pequeño escritorio donde tenia un cuadro envuelto, lo abrió y lo observo una pequeña pintura que trajo desde Shin Makoku, el cuadro lo tenía a el y a su lado se encontraba su amado rubio, si, había sido Wolfram quien había hecho ese retrato y le había costado mucho el poder llevarlo hasta la Tierra.

Aquel obsequio se lo había dado el rubio unos días después de haberse declarado su amor…

- "Para que siempre te acuerdes de mi…" Le dijo.  
Aunque para el era imposible olvidarse de Wolfram.  
Sin darse cuenta, en poco tiempo, Wolfram se había metido en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Era un sentimiento muy profundo imposible de olvidar…

**FLASH BACK**

Maravillosos siete días habían pasado desde la vez que se dijeron que se amaban.  
Justo en ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto donde Wolfram solía pintar mientras Yuuri le observaba atentamente…

- ¿Wolf, que tanto haces?

- Espera un poco mas – Le respondió sin mirarlo, en ese momento solo estaba concentrado en esa pintura – Es una sorpresa

Después de aquello, solo tardo unos cuantos minutos mas y termino.

- He terminado – Dijo.

Yuuri se levanto de su asiento que se encontraba frente a el y se acerco. Le tomo por la cintura y sonrió conmovido al ver lo que había pintado.

- ¿Te gusta? – Eran ellos dos, sus frentes pegadas y mirándose a los ojos

- Mucho – Respondió alegre

- Para que siempre te acuerdes de mi…

Yuuri le beso sobre sus labios tiernamente.  
En tan poco tiempo se había convertido en un adicto a Wolfram.

- Siempre te tengo en mis pensamientos – Le tomo con ambas manos de la cintura y lo acerco a él – Es imposible que me olvide de ti

- Quiero que te lo lleves a la Tierra para que cuando estés allá no me andes engañando con alguien más y recuerdes que tienes un prometido… MPH!

Yuuri soltó una risita ante el comentario del rubio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand_

Ni siquiera pudieron cumplir un año juntos.

Si se amaban tanto ¿Cómo fue posible que terminaran?

Lo peor de todo era que por esa misma separación el tuvo que regresar a la Tierra ya que no podía soportar estar junto a Wolfram sin poder besarle ni acariciarle.

Había sido un cobarde.  
Ahora lo comprendía.

Debió de haberse quedado en Shin Makoku y tratar de recuperar a Wolfram, pero en lugar de eso huyo…

Aunque… ¿Realmente que fue lo que les separo?

No lo sabía…

Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que necesitaba tener a Wolfram a su lado y demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba.

- Wolfram… - Susurro para el mismo

Extrañaba su calor, su aroma…  
Sus besos…  
Todo de el.

Se encontraba "débil" en ese momento.  
Aunque quería regresar a Shin Makoku no sabría si podría soportar la situación de ver a Wolfram y no poder lanzársele para besarlo o simplemente el no poder estrecharle entre sus brazos.

Suspiro.

Sabía que tenía que regresar algún día y enfrentarle pero esperaba que ese día todavía tardara.

El estar lejos de Wolfram cada vez le dolía más.

Todos aquellos efímeros momentos que pasaron juntos le llegaban a la cabeza, recordaba las horas que pasaban juntos y también al lado de Greta, su pequeña familia ahora se había desmoronado.

En un breve momento todo había terminado sin saber muy bien el por que…

Como desearía poder regresar el tiempo y detenerlo en aquellos maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos.

¿Cómo era posible que por un momento se pudiera sentir el hombre más feliz y de repente se sintiera tan miserable?

La vida era demasiada complicada, pero el amor lo era aun mas…

_I really want to know what we did wrong  
with a love that felt so strong_

* * *

En el proximo capitulo veremos como se siente Wolfram con todo lo ocurrido!  
Saludos!


End file.
